


My Wish For You (Is That This Life Becomes All That You Want It To)

by shaneo6930



Series: Second Chance at Love [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Newtmas is in the past, Post-The Death Cure, Second Chances, Thomas talks to Newt's grave, mentioned nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Thomas loved Newt more than anybody could ever know. But then he lost him. What happens when he finds that kind of love again?





	My Wish For You (Is That This Life Becomes All That You Want It To)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from the last time I watched the Death Cure with two of my best friends. We 3 Newtmas shippers all agreed that we hated the idea of Thomas never having another love after Newt died, and he and Brenda would be a great match. We also have a shared headcanon that they took Newt's body and buried him at the Safe Haven. 
> 
> Title from the song My Wish by Rascal Flatts. I found it fits Newt's POV of this story.

Minho stepped out of his tent and looked around the Safe Haven for his friend Thomas, his eyes adjusting to the bright midday sun. Not seeing the other man around, he began a tent to tent search. First stop was the leaders headquarters, where he found Vince and Jorge standing over a map, plotting their next aid. "Have you guys seen Thomas?" he asked, stepping into the tent.

"You know him," Vince said, not even looking up at the map. "If he's not out in the fields, he's up on that hill."

"Yeah, he seems to spend any free time he gets up there," Jorge added. "I'm starting to worry about him."

Without another word, Minho backed out of the tent, and made a beeline for the aforementioned hill. The place they laid Newt to rest soon after they arrived at the Haven.

As he rounded the corner on the well-worn path, Minho could already hear his friend talking softly. He smiled sadly as Thomas came into view, sitting on the ground beside a wooden cross with the word “Newt” carved into it. 

“I swear, you would have loved it here, Newt,” Thomas said softly. “I have the fields running the way you used to back in the Glade. But I know you would’ve done a better job at it. You were always great at getting things to grow.”

Minho moved into the bushes off of the trail and continued to watch his friend.

Thomas shifted his position from on his knees to a more comfortable cross legged stance. “I mainly came up here to tell you about something that happened last night,” he said. “Between me and Brenda.”

Minho’s eyes widened from his perch. He’d noticed Thomas and Brenda getting closer the past few months, but just thought it was friendship.

“Last night,” Thomas began, “We were celebrating one year in the Safe Haven. After the party had ended, Brenda and I were sitting by the memorial rock talking about the past two years. I don’t remember how it happened, but we kissed. And I liked it. I’ve been having growing feelings for her since we got here, but I was just too afraid to do anything. Part of me was afraid you wouldn’t like it.”

A tear started to slip down Thomas’ cheek. He reached up and wiped it away. “I know it seems crazy to be asking something like this to someone who’s not even here anymore. I love you, Newt. I always will. But I can’t fight these feelings. Not anymore. I just want to know, if you hear me if you’re okay with this.”

Seemingly out of nowhere, a beautiful butterfly floated into the field. It flew straight for Thomas, landing on his shoulder. After flapping its wings twice, it flew again, this time landing on top of Newt’s marker.

With that, Thomas smiled sadly. “Just know I’ll always love you, Newt. I miss you all the time. If anybody deserved to be here, it was you.”

In the bushes, Minho slipped from his position, and ruffled the small tree he was behind. This snapped Thomas out of his thoughts.

“Who’s there?” he called out.

Minho groaned and stood up.

“Minho?” Thomas asked. “What the hell are you doing in the bushes?”

“Looking for you,” Minho admitted.

“How long were you there? What did you hear?”

“I heard enough,” Minho said softly. “You know that all he’d want is for you to be happy, right?”

Thomas looked down as if to avoid the question. “I know,” he said, almost too softly to remember. “It’s just, I don’t really…Newt was the first person I ever loved. At least, I think he was. I don’t know about before.”

Minho smiled at his friend sympathetically. “I don’t think your old life matters anymore. This is your life now.” He wrapped an arm around Thomas’ shoulder and led him back to the sunny field where their friend lay.

“So, Brenda, huh?” he asked Thomas as they both sat down on the ground.

“Yeah,” Thomas replied. “It kinda feels like it’s been building and building ever since I woke up.”

“This morning?”

“Were you always this dense, Minho?” Thomas asked with a laugh. “No, when I was shot. Last year. She told me that while I was recovering, she only left my side when Jorge forced her to.”

“She was a wreck when we first got you back,” Minho began. “Those first two weeks were hell. On all of us. But for her, it was worse. Most days we’d wake up and check on you, to find her asleep in a chair by your cot. “

“You know, I still have nightmares about that night?” Thomas asked. “I know Newt would forgive me, but sometimes, I still see him with that knife in his chest, and he sits up and blames me. Says if he hadn’t met me, he’d still be alive.”  Sobs started to  wrack Thomas’ body  as Minho  wrapped his arms around  the boy’s shoulders.

“You remember that day you and Gally  found me sleeping on the beach?” Thomas asked once he got  calmed down.

“Yeah.”

“I had fallen asleep talking to Brenda out there. She didn’t want to wake me because it looked like the first good sleep I’d gotten in a month. And it was. I hadn’t had that dream. I feel like Brenda is the only one who can make the nightmares go away.”

Minho smiled at this. “You know what Newt would say, don’t you?” He put on a fake British accent. “’Go after her Tommy. You go after her, and don’t let her go.’”

Just then, Brenda appeared in the clearing.  “Hey, Thomas, I thought I’d—“ She stopped herself, seeing Minho sitting beside him. “Hey, Minho,” she said, approaching the two boys.

 Both boys stood up at the sight of their friend. “Hey, Brenda,” Minho said as he started to walk away. “I’ll leave the two of you alone. I’m sure you have a lot to talk about.”

“I’ll  talk to you later, Min,” Thomas said as Brenda walked up to him.

“You told him?” She said, pulling Thomas into a hug.

“He actually overheard me telling him,” Thomas replied, pointing toward the grave marker. “But yeah, he knows about us.”

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Brenda asked.

Thomas smiled. “I’m sure,” he said, before kissing her softly. “Well, maybe not about one thing.”

“What’s that?” she asked looking up at him.

“How do we tell Jorge?”

Brenda started to laugh and led him back down the path to the camp. “What’s so funny? “

“All the years I’ve been with Jorge,” Brenda started, “I’ve never seen anyone this afraid of him.”

“I’m not afraid,” Thomas said defending himself. “Just make sure to hide his guns when we go tell him.”

It turns out, Thomas was afraid for nothing. Jorge reacted to everything quite positively. If you call a punch to Thomas’ stomach and a threat that worse would come to him if he hurt Brenda positive.

That night, Thomas lay in bed with Brenda in his arms, falling asleep faster than he had all year. He dreamed he was in a bright, beautiful field. As he began to explore, he came across Newt, who was tending a small garden. Quite like the one he had managed in the Glade.

“Hello, Tommy,” Newt said without looking up from the tomato plant he was straightening up. “I’m glad you’re here.” He stood up and hugged his friend.

“You’re not angry,” was all Thomas said.

Newt laughed that laugh that Thomas loved so much. “Angry?” he asked. “Why the fuck would I be angry?”

“Because I’m moving on,” Thomas replied. “I’m with Brenda now and it’s like I’m—“

“I’m stopping you right there,” Newt interrupted. “I love that you and Brenda are a couple. You’re a great match. I really couldn’t be happier.”

“Thanks, Newt,” Thomas smiled. “I still wish you were still—“

“But that’s not how it worked out,” Newt apologized. “And right now, my only wish for you is that you’re happy. She does make you happy, right?”

“So happy.”

“Then you do your best to make her happy.  Live a long life together. Take care of everybody, Tommy. That’s all I wish for you.”

Newt then moved to hug Thomas. “Just know I’ll never stop loving you,” Thomas said.

“I love you too.”

With that, Thomas woke up, sitting up in bed, waking Brenda.

“Is everything okay, Thomas?” Brenda asked through the layer of sleep she was still partially under.

“Everything’s great,” Thomas said, lying back down, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. “Everything’s gonna be perfect,” he said, drifting back off to sleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As always with my stories, comments and kudos are much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this one! There will be a sequel!


End file.
